


Illusionary

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Infinity Inc. (Comics)
Genre: Dildos, I spend more time than I should on the Gimmick Siblings, If DC Comics won't deal with this fucking family tree I will, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Superpower Sex, Unrequited Love, Which Turns to Not Fun With Mental Illness, fun with superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Henry King Jr. has a crush on his ex-girlfriend's brother, which has recently started to become a problem. His sister hands him a dildo and tells him to work it out that way. A telekinetic with illusion powers can do a lot with that, but Hank is Hank, and soon the illusion is more in control than him.When it starts forcing its way out of his head in public, it becomes much harder to hide his feelings for Todd.
Relationships: Hank King Jr./Todd Rice
Kudos: 5





	Illusionary

Unrequited love really was something, especially when you knew that you’d never had any chance in the first place, especially when the person you were in love with was your ex-girlfriend’s brother. Especially when Hector Hall had relayed to you the bright idea of reforming Infinity Inc. with all the original members, which meant that you would have to spend several hours a day with the object of your affection. 

Hank’s sister wasn’t being particularly sympathetic, although she never really had been. About anything. 

“He’s not even that hot, Hank,” she was saying, “I swear, if I were you, I’d move my attention to Nightwing instead and-” 

“I have taste.” 

“Do you? Do you really?” Jackie continued filing her nails. “Look, it’s not like you’re an A-list hero. You could do with the attention; you’re at risk of fading into obscurity. Some dumbasses don’t even know who Ted Kord and Ray Palmer are, I’m just concerned about your relevance.” 

“I have taste,” Hank said again, blandly; for some reason, every conversation with his sister was like this; she viewed being a superhero as some kind of popularity contest, instead of a job you took on because you wanted to protect people. Maybe the fact that he got psychic powers while she was left trying to be Gimmick Girl had something to do with it. “Like, for example, I’d rather date Mind-Grabber Man than anyone in that family.” 

“He’s a groper. Really, Henry.” Jacqueline Pemberton had three gimmicks, and one of them was knowing all the gossip in the superhuman community. Another was making people uncomfortable with lurid accounts of monster sex. “At least go for Rice's father, or better yet, the second Green Lantern. If you become a Star Sapphire, that’ll increase your standing immeasurably.” 

She really didn’t get it. “It’s not that easy to turn off your feelings, Jackie, at least not for most people. I just need some time to work through my feelings, then I promise you can try to set me up with Darkseid or whoever.” 

Of course, it would be hard to work out his feelings, with Todd right there every day. What if Hank ended up falling harder? He had a feeling that was going to happen. Maybe he’d need to ask a magical hero to whip him up an anti-love potion to get rid of the feelings once and for all. 

“Speaking of which,” Jackie pulled a box from her bag and slid it across the table towards him, “something to help you with that.” 

The size of the box alone was suspicious, but Hank still slid it open curiously, then immediately slammed it shut again. Why his sister had decided it was appropriate to give him a dildo in public, Hank wasn’t sure, but he did know that he didn’t like how unsurprised by it he was. 

“It’s probably a lot bigger than Obsidian is in real life, but I figure that you’ll have a lot more fun this way,” she stood up, blowing him a kiss, “ciao Henry, I’ll send you a list of eligible bachelors tomorrow.” 

She really never listened to him. 

* * *

Hank hadn’t planned on using it, mostly because what he needed was a way to work through his problems emotionally, and masturbating wasn’t likely to help with that at all. Especially not with the way he had been masturbating to the thought of Todd a lot recently. 

He dropped it on the couch when he got home, entirely planning not to touch it that night, but then he got an email from Hector about their assignments the next day. Hank was supposed to be on patrol with Obsidian because apparently, Hec was either oblivious to his suffering or a sadist. 

He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to survive tomorrow, at least not without fucking up and making his humiliating unrequited crush obvious for everyone to see. His eyes slid towards the dildo. Maybe a good fucking would take the edge off. 

It didn’t take long to get naked, and soon he was lying on the couch, legs spread wide, and rubbing three fingers against his hole, hissing as he slipped them inside. Using his telekinesis, he lifted the dildo up into the air, and before his eyes, the plastic was papered over with skin, which then expanded outwards and upwards until a very realistic, very naked, illusion of Todd Rice kneeled in front of him. 

Oh geez, Hank thought, about to dismiss the illusion, because he knew that this was just going to make things worse, he’d be out tomorrow in tight spandex, and he’d pop a boner the second he saw Obsidian. This was a bad idea. 

Except, the illusion apparently had other ideas (which it shouldn’t have had, because it was an illusion, but this had happened before a few times) and crawled up the couch towards him, eventually pressing its lips right up against Hank’s. They were warm and thin, and slightly chapped, just like he’d always imagined Todd’s being, and he opened his mouth with a slight whimper, which the illusion decided was an invitation to slip its tongue inside. 

“Mine,” the illusion murmured when it pulled back, which should probably have been a bit concerning given Hank’s history, but at that point, he was a bit too turned on to care. Instead, he whined, spreading his legs further, making it obvious what he wanted. “I can’t believe you’re presenting yourself like this. I knew you were never good enough for my sister.” 

Okay, that was maybe a little too realistic. If Hank had had the choice, he’d have made the Todd illusion a little nicer. ...Wait, didn’t he have the choice? He’d lost control of this illusion, just like he had the one of his father, but some part of him still wanted to see this through to the end. 

Fake Todd gripped his thighs and spread them even further apart. Pushing the head of the dildo, which now felt like the flesh of a real cock, into him. He supposed that was the only part of the illusion that was affecting the physical world. The rest of it was just his mind responding to imagined stimuli. Hank groaned at the stretch because the dildo was a bit bigger than he was used to taking, and Jackie must have picked the large option when ordering it. It wasn’t necessarily painful, at least not in a way that wasn’t enjoyable, but the sensation was still a lot. 

The illusion fucked him hard, just like Todd probably would if this happened in real life, no caring, no amount of affection, just the desire to use someone he hated to bring himself to completion. Hank wanted soft kisses and cuddles afterward, but the part of his brain that knew that wouldn’t be the case (the one born during long summers being bullied by Cameron Mahkent, and the one that knew he couldn’t ever really find a home with the JSA), had taken charge, and it was controlling the situation now. 

With a groan in response to one particularly deep thrust, Hank gripped hold of his own cock, and began to work himself to completion, stroking up and down. He didn’t bother with being slow. At this point, he just wanted to come as soon as possible. 

The illusion growled, biting down on his neck almost hard enough to draw blood, although Hank was sure that if he looked in the mirror, there would be nothing there, he was just feeling the physical sensations without anything happening to his body after all. The redhead gave a gasp, though, more out of pleasure than anything else. 

“Such a whore,” Fake Todd laughed, slamming his hips forward one last time so that the dildo was fully buried inside Hank, and the telepath came all over himself with a cry. 

When he drifted back to reality, he was alone, a now rubbery dildo lodged deep in his ass. 

Tomorrow was going to be so awkward.


End file.
